The present invention relates generally to the repair of animal, and in particular, horse hoofs. More particularly, this invention relates to the reduction of injury and repair of Quarter Cracks that occur in animal hoofs.
Quarter Cracks often occur in the hoofs of animals which have been exposed to repetitive or particularly strenuous contact with a hard walking surface. These cracks begin to form at the top of the hoof near the hair line and expand downwardly toward the bottom of the hoof. The majority of Quarter Cracks (90-95%) occur on the side of the hoof while 5-10% occur on the front portion of the hoof.
Quarter Cracks significantly impair the function of the animal's hoof. Small Quarter Cracks create substantial discomfort for the affected animal and can reduce its mobility. Large Quarter Cracks can cause the animal to become maim.
Quarter Cracks can heal themselves, unaided, if the animal remains immobile for a significant period of time or patches can be applied to assist the healing process. Both of these methods involve reduced mobility of the animal and glued patches often require the hoof to be prepared by filing and sanding. In addition, glued patches or fasteners often require reapplication, and are susceptible to deterioration and reduced function if used on the hoof of an animal that continues to walk. The present adjustable clamp has the ability to tightly and permanently draw together a Quarter Crack, allowing it to heal while also allowing the animal full mobility without further damaging the hoof.